The following goals are set for the coming year: 1. determination of the amino acid composition of subunits of beef heart cytochrome c oxidase; 2. a search for intermediates in the reduction of oxygen catalyzed by heart and Pseudomonas cytochrome oxidase using a laser flow flash apparatus (in collaboration with Dr. Quentin Gibson of Cornell University); 3. elucidation of the crystal structure of Pseudomonas cytochrome oxidase; 4. the amino acid sequence of the subunits of Pseudomonas cytochrome oxidase (in collaboration with Dr. Austen Riggs of the University of Texas); 5. study of the reactivity of the two subunits of Pseudomonas cytochrome oxidase with oxygen, CO, and electron donors; 6. stoichiometry of CO binding to Pseudomonas cytochrome oxidase.